


Весна в Ангбанде

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Ангбандское безобразие [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Sex with underage dragon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелькор наказал юного Глаурунга за то, что тот покинул Ангбанд без разрешения и раньше времени показал себя эльфам, а Саурон его утешает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весна в Ангбанде

**Author's Note:**

> Я знаю, что майар не нужен сон. Но я думаю, что мой Саурон попробовал в этой жизни всё))  
> Насчет Глаурунга: автор уверен, что драконы могут принимать человеческое обличье (поэтому в предупреждениях не указана зоофилия).
> 
> Есть продолжение: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1365724

Саурон дремал, почти утонув в подушках, которые в беспорядке лежали на полу беседки - пурпурные, алые, золотые, оранжевые, они переливались так же, как и волосы прекрасного майа, разметавшиеся по их расшитому шелку. Чувственные губы Саурона чуть улыбались во сне, точеные руки, сверкающие перстнями, расслабленно лежали на подушках, легкий ветерок ласково трепал полупрозрачную ткань его одежд, любовно касаясь фарфоровой кожи, и длинные ресницы едва заметно трепетали от этих прикосновений.

Ангбанд стоял, погруженный в свой вечный мрак и холод, но здесь, в саду Майрона, расцветала весна: голубое небо пронизывал золотистый свет солнца, фруктовые деревья были окутаны дымкой цветов, мелодично журчал фонтан, и все вокруг дышало тем неповторимым и ни с чем не сравнимым ароматом, что ощущается в воздухе с наступлением весны. Вот дохнул ветер - и розовые лепестки сорвались с деревьев и закружились над беседкой, постепенно опускаясь, усеивая собой подушки...

Один из лепестков прилип к губе Саурона, и его тут же слизнул чей-то быстрый язычок. Майрон сонно прошептал что-то, чуть приоткрыл губы и вздохнул. Язычок тут же проник в его рот, а к губам прижались чьи-то нахальные губы, и ноздри Саурона затрепетали, втягивая острый запах, исходивший от золотых, чуть с зеленцой, волос, упавших ему на лицо. Чье-то прохладное тело прижалось к нему, оплетая спящего руками и ногами. Саурон еще раз вздохнул, с сожалением освобождаясь от сладкой дремы, приоткрыл глаза и заморгал, привыкая к свету.

Рядом с ним, прижавшись к нему всем телом, лежал золотоволосый подросток и с интересом смотрел ему в лицо своими золотистыми, без белков, глазами, наблюдая за тем, как Саурон пробуждается.

\- Глаурунг? Слава Темному, ты все-таки нашелся! - обрадованно воскликнул Саурон, приподнимаясь на локте. - Ты, бессовестный мальчишка, разве можно выходить из Ангбанда без разрешения?

Глаурунг надул губки.

\- Не ругайся. Повелитель Мелькор и так уже наказал меня, - при воспоминании о наказании дракон хлюпнул носом. - Повелитель Мелькор был очень-очень злым со мной - вот, посмотри, - Глаурунг повернулся к Саурону спиной, и тот увидел длинные почерневшие следы темной магии, которые перечерчивали покрытую золотистым пушком кожу дракона. Что ж, пара магических ударов - это не самое суровое наказание за такой серьезный проступок, но бедный дракончик явно был очень расстроен и для того и приполз к Саурону, чтобы тот его пожалел.

\- Бедный Глаурунг, бедное мое Золотце, - прошептал Саурон, привлекая к себе все еще хнычущего мальчика; он снова уложил его рядом с собой и принялся нежно целовать его спину. Дракончик вздрагивал от прикосновений его губ и довольно стрекотал. - Мой красавчик, моя ящерка, - приговаривал Саурон, с наслаждением вдыхая его запах - Глаурунг источал теплый детский аромат, к которому примешивался едва различимый запах рептилии. Майрон провел пальцем по шипастому гребню, который тянулся от затылка дракона, заканчиваясь хвостом, - гребень был еще по-детски мягким - и забрался между восхитительно упругих ягодиц Глаурунга, нащупывая пульсирующую дырочку... Дракончик вдруг зашипел и перевернулся, с обидой посмотрев на Майрона.

\- Ты совсем не жалеешь меня, повелитель Саурон! - сказал он, прелестно хмуря бровки. - Ты просто хочешь трахнуть меня.

\- Неправда, жалею, - Саурон взял когтистые руки мальчика в свои и поцеловал каждый пальчик. - Правда, хочу. Но ты ведь тоже этого хочешь, правда, моя золотоглазая радость?

\- Не хочу, - капризно возразил Глаурунг, но Саурон видел, как загорелись его глаза под золотистыми ресницами. - Не хочу, я устал. Сначала эльфы стреляли в меня, потом меня наказывал повелитель Мелькор... Ой, какая красивая! - неожиданно воскликнул он, переведя взгляд на крупную брошь, скреплявшую воротник Саурона. - Очень красивая... - он прильнул к Саурону и погладил брошь - нежно, словно это было живое существо. - Ты ведь подаришь мне ее, да? Подаришь? Ты же любишь меня, повелитель Саурон?

Майрон тихо рассмеялся очаровательной непосредственности дракончика.

\- Может быть, и подарю... - сказал он, делая вид, что сомневается, - если Глаурунг пообещает быть хорошим мальчиком.

\- Я буду, буду, обещаю! - с воодушевлением закивал Глаурунг, стараясь сделать честный вид - что не очень-то получалось с его хитрой мордашкой. - Я буду очень хорошим... очень послушным... - его пальчики незаметно пробрались к броши и попытались стащить ее с Саурона, но тот легонько шлепнул их, и дракон отдернул руку, жалобно охнув.

\- Получишь в свое время, - сказал Саурон, сажая Глаурунга себе на колени и отводя от его лица волнистые локоны. - А сейчас мой послушный мальчик поцелует меня...

Дракон наконец прекратил попытки добраться до броши; он обвил руками шею Саурона и, застенчиво прикрыв глазки, потянулся к его губам. Некоторое время Майрон позволял мальчику целовать себя, наслаждаясь его неумелыми действиями, а потом, крепко обхватив его, повалил на подушки и принялся страстно целовать, прикусывая его губы и всасывая в себя раздвоенный язычок дракона. Руки Саурона шарили по телу мальчика, ласкали соски, сжимали упругую попку, наконец властным движением раздвинули ноги, и палец Майрона надавил на испуганно сжавшийся анус.

\- Не надо, - всхлипнул Глаурунг, пытаясь отползти от Саурона. - Повелитель Мелькор сегодня уже брал меня... Я не смогу еще раз...

\- Не бойся, мое счастье, - ласково сказал Саурон, целуя шею мальчика и в то же время крепко удерживая его ноги, чтобы тому не удалось вырваться. - Я буду очень нежным... Ты же знаешь, какой я нежный и осторожный с тобой, моя ящерка...

Глаурунг захныкал, но все же позволил Саурону широко развести его ноги и проникнуть в него уже двумя пальцами; через некоторое время он уже сам подавался навстречу пальцам Майрона и тихонько зашипел, закатывая глазки, когда майа коснулся чувствительной точки внутри него.

\- Скажи, что хочешь меня, - жарко прошептал Саурон, зацеловывая шейку дракона. – Скажи, что хочешь меня в себе...

Глаурунг всхлипнул, взглянул на Майрона туманящимися от желания глазами и жалобно застрекотал.

\- Нет, глупый мальчишка, - рассмеялся Саурон. - Скажи это словами. Ну же, мой сладкий, - скажи, и я сделаю все, что ты пожелаешь.

\- Хочу, - простонал Глаурунг, глядя на Саурона так, что тому показалось, он может кончить от одного этого взгляда. - Хочу, хочу, хочу... повелитель Саурон... пожалуйста...

Конечно, это нельзя было считать настоящей просьбой, но Саурон уже не мог сдерживаться; он закинул ноги мальчика себе на плечи и начал медленно, осторожно входить, стараясь не сделать Глаурунгу больно - но тот, трогательно охнув, сам насадился на его член.

\- Ах ты мой золотой развратник, - прошептал Саурон восхищенно. Он опустил голову, целуя и облизывая затвердевшие соски мальчика, и Глаурунг начал подмахивать ему с еще большей страстью. Саурон чувствовал, как когти дракончика глубоко вонзаются в его спину, разрывая одежду, как трутся о его кожу холодные чешуйки, покрывающие внутреннюю сторону бедер его любовника, как сжимают его член горячие стенки ануса, и это было так восхитительно, что Саурон мысленно благословил Темного Валу за то, что тот создал драконов.

\- У тебя глаза, как изумруды, - выдохнул Глаурунг.

А потом он вдруг забился под любовником, обнажив в крике мелкие острые зубки, и Саурон почувствовал, как ему на живот брызнул обжигающий фонтанчик спермы.

\- Непослушный мальчишка, - проворчал Саурон, выходя из Глаурунга. - Кто разрешил тебе кончить раньше меня? Ну-ка исправь это.

\- Не хочу, - сонно откликнулся Глаурунг, отворачиваясь от члена любовника. - Я устал. Я хочу спать... - он вытянулся на подушках, положив руку под голову, и от этого стал выглядеть еще соблазнительнее.

"Драконы, - фыркнул про себя Саурон, невольно залюбовавшись Глаурунгом. - И зачем только Мелькор создал этих неблагодарных тварей?!"

\- Тогда не получишь брошь, - заметил он, проводя членом по щеке мальчика. Тот открыл глаза.

\- Ты ведь не сердишься на меня, правда, повелитель Саурон? - проворковал он с обезоруживающей улыбкой и потянулся губами к члену. "Бесстыжий", - подумал Саурон восхищенно, когда ловкий язычок дракона лизнул его головку; майа схватил его за волосы, с наслаждением погрузился в его жаркий ротик и уже через несколько мгновений излился в него.

\- Ящерка ты моя любимая, - благодушно проговорил Саурон, с умилением глядя на своего любовника, который слизывал с его члена последние капли спермы. Майа опустился на подушки и потянулся, как довольный кот.

\- Забирай свою брошь, Золотце, - заслужил, - разрешил он, прикрывая глаза.

Уже проваливаясь в дрему, он почувствовал, как Глаурунг, отстегнув брошь, принялся аккуратно стягивать с его пальцев перстни.


End file.
